New High School 1
by Dark Fox 14
Summary: Kagome goes to a new school where she meets the Host club and a few other people. Will she be able to cope with the antics of the Host Club? Kagome and one of the Hitachiin twins pairing. X3
1. Chapter 1

DF14: ...STFU this idea just won't leave me alone... X3. Kagome's eyes r gonna be blue in this fic, yes I know they're brown... personally I don't see how the whole 'Kagome having blue eyes' thing started... Oh well, enjoy X3

DON'T OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IF I PUT IT IN HERE! M'KAY?

**note: Oh... and this will have another part to it too, sorta like an alternate ending, but it'll be more than just the last chapter. This one'll have Kagome/one of the twins (though I'm not telling yah which one, but yes I do know which one I'ma choose so don't waist yer review voting kay? X3) and the other one'll have Kagome/Gaara n.n I know, I'm weird! And Haruhi won't be in either of them. XD**

* * *

"talking" 

'thinking'

"_Hikaru & Kaoru speaking in unison_"

you should basically know the rest... X3 (warning some characters will be out of character due to my inability to keep some of them _in_ character... n.n'

* * *

Kagome opened her ocean blue eyes, looked at her cream-colored ceiling, and sighed. "Today... I start a new school... oh joy this will be fun..." Kagome thought out loud. 

"Kagome dear! Are you awake yet?" Mrs. Higurashi called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Mom!" Kagome answered, standing from her bed and heading to her closet to pick out something for her first day at her new school... Ouran High School. Her Dad was a wealthy business man and he paid for her to go there; but although they were rich they still lived at the shrine out of choice.

Kagome looked around her closet and picked out a pair of jeans that weren't too tight, but weren't to loose either, a plain blue long-sleeve shirt, and a pair of flip-flops. She then brushed her mid-back ebony hair and once she was done with that she headed down stairs with her bookbag for breakfast.

---

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye brat!" Kagome called as she started to run to the bus-stop, hearing two bye's and one 'I'm not a brat!' along the way. She giggled as she stepped onto the bus, and waited to arrive to her new school.

---

"Are we really getting a new student Tama-chan??" Hunny asked excitedly, walking to the school entrance.

Tamaki smiled hugely, "Yes! And I heard it's a girl too."

"_I hope she's not boring_" Hikaru and Kaoru added.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, maybe this girl will be able to tell you two apart!" Hunny said with starry eyes.

"Nooope!" Hikaru chanted.

"No one can tell us apart!" Kaoru added.

"_It's impossible!_" they both concluded, grinning.

"Hn, I don't think it's as impossible as you think..." Kyouya said.

The twins snorted in laughter. The Host Club members then heard whispering start around most of the campus.

"Look it's the new girl."

"Humph, she's not even wearing the school uniform."

"Aw she's hot!"

"Dude, she's got bigger boobs than your girlfriend!"

The Host Club then decided to tune out the other whispers after that last bit of to much information, and turned to the front entrance. There they saw a girl with bright blue eyes and midback ebony hair wearing jeans and a simple long-sleeved shirt.

---

The first thing kagome seemed to notice when she walked through the entrance to Ouran, was all the butt ugly yellow dresses the girls were wearing, she then noticed the stares and whispers. she heard one particular one about her having bigger boobs than someone's girlfriend that made her sweatdrop. 'Well that was something I really didn't want to know...' she thought as she continued to the front door of the high school. She noticed one particular group of boys looking at her as she walked towards the entrance.

One was tall with blonde hair and violet eyes, one was not much shorter at all with dark hair and brown eyes wearing glasses, one was even taller than the rest with dark hair and eyes, he had a short blonde with golden eyes on his back, and then there were the two that looked exactly alike.

Kagome felt as though she recognized the short blonde. "Hunny? Is that you?" she asked walking up to the group of boys.

The said boy blinked a couple times, then smiled in recognition also, "KAGO-CHAN!!" Hunny screeched happily as he lunged off of the tall dark-haired guy onto Kagome. They both fell to the ground laughing at Hunny's impact. "Kago-cha I haven't seen you in a long time!!"

Kagome giggled, "Yeah I know! I'm so glad to see you!"

"_You know her Hunny?_" the twins asked.

"Of course I do! We knew each othersince kindergarden, until we were separated when I went to high school but she was still in middle school." Hunny answered still snuggling up to Kagome.

"What grade is she in?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"She should be in your classes." Hunny answered with a smile, finally letting Kagome up.

"What about her uniform?" Hikaru also asked.

"Ano... I'm standing right here..." Kagome said with a sweatdrop. "So... who are these guys Hunny?

Tamaki walked up to Kagome, "I'm Tamaki, and I shall be your Father!" he said excitedly as he bent down, hugged her head, and started rubbing his cheek on the top of her head.

"Uhhh... is he always like this?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Well... your kinda being annoying..." Kagome answered sheepishly.

Tamaki's eyes widened and he rushed under one of the many trees on campus and sulked.

"Er... I'm sorry..." Kagome said with a sweatdrop.

"Don't mind him, he'll get over it soon enough. I'm Kyouya." Kyouya said holding out his hand to Kagome, and she shook it.

"I'm Mori."

"I'm Hikaru."

"I'm Kaoru."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Kagome Higurashi." she said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"talking"

'thinking'

"_Hikaru & Kaoru speaking in unison_"

you should basically know the rest... X3 (warning some characters will be out of character due to my inability to keep some of them _in_ character... n.n'

* * *

_Preview:_

_"Er... I'm sorry..." Kagome said with a sweatdrop._

_"Don't mind him, he'll get over it soon enough. I'm Kyouya." Kyouya said holding out his hand to Kagome, and she shook it._

_"I'm Mori."_

_"I'm Hikaru."_

_"I'm Kaoru."_

_"Nice to meet you all, I'm Kagome Higurashi." she said with a smile._

_

* * *

_After the introductions, Kagome decided she would ask Kaoru and Hikaru to show her around. "Ano... Kaoru, Hikaru? Since you two are going to be in my classes... well except for History I think. I'm in advanced History." she said, picking up her bookbag she dropped when Hunny tackled her. 

"You're in my History class then." Kyouya informed.

"Great! Uh, I'm also taking a grade higher math than I'm supposed to... who's gonna be in that class with me?" Kagome asked curiously.

Tamaki then came running over, finally over his little 'depression spell', "Me!" he answered happily.

"Oh...great..." Kagome said, she then smiled and laughed at the face Tamaki made. "I'm just kidding Tamaki! Man, your fun to tease you know that?"

Tamaki blushed, "Eh heh heh..."

"_Well we'll lead you to your other classes with us!_" the twins stated getting on either side of Kagome.

"Ok, well I guess we should strt heading to class, it's almost time for them to start." Kagome said looking at the huge clock tower in the school.

---

Kagome was seated between Hikaru and Kaoru in every class she had with them, in History she was right in front of Kyouya, and in Math she was beside Tamaki.

"Well, for my first day here, I got around pretty easily thanks to you and most of the other guys. Thanks Tamaki." Kagome said walking down the hall with Tamaki, earning glares in the process, after her last class. (math o'course)

"No problem!" Tamaki answered happily. "Ano, do you want to come and see our club Kagome?"

"Hmm... sure." Kagome answered with a smile.

"Great! C'mon, it's this way." Tamaki said as he walked down yet another hall.

When they finally stopped, they were both in front of the third music room.

"Uh... don't tell me this is a music club..." Kagome said.

"No, we're the Host Club!" Tamaki said as he opened the wide doors, rose petals coming out in the process.

'Weird... wait...' "Host Club?" Kagome voiced her question.

"Yes." Tamaki answered, then explained what they did as they made their way to the couch where the rest of the Host Club was sitting or standing around. (sorry, can't remember how they explained it in the Anime...)

"Ok... So you're basically flirting with any girl, well, girls that ask for you?" Kagome confirmed.

"Well, actually Tamaki flatters the girls that choose him, I simply eat with them, Mori and Hunny just... well... be themselves, and Hikaru and Kaoru do twincest." Kyouya explained a little more.

"Oh... and you two do that... why exactly?" kagome directed her question to the twins. "You guys aren't exactly gay are you?"

"_No_." they answered in unison. (If they are bi in the Anime... srry, but they're 100percent straight in this story k? no I have nothing against gay peoples n.n)

"We do it because the girls that select us seem to like it, why we don't know." Kaoru answered.

"But, we are still close, just not in _that_ particular way." Hikaru added.

"Oh ok, that makes me feel a little better." Kagome said with a small sigh. "I mean I have nothing against gay guys, it's just... twincest creeps me out a little. eh heh heh"

Hikaru and Kaoru blinked, then looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Well, would there be anyway I could help you guys out or something? Cause I really have nothing else to do after school every day." Kagome asked, but soon regretted it, seeing the devilish looks on Hikaru and Kaoru's faces. "Oh... crap..."

"_Yes there is. Follow us!_" Thw twins said as they each grabbed one of kagome's wrists and dragged her to one of the back rooms.

---

"So... why am I dressed up in the guy's uniform?"


	3. Chapter 3

"talking" 

'thinking'

"_Hikaru & Kaoru speaking in unison_"

you should basically know the rest... X3 (warning some characters will be out of character due to my inability to keep some of them _in_ character... n.n'

_

* * *

__preview:_

_"Well, would there be anyway I could help you guys out or something? Cause I really have nothing else to do after school every day." Kagome asked, but soon regretted it, seeing the devilish looks on Hikaru and Kaoru's faces. "Oh... crap..."_

_"Yes there is. Follow us!" Thw twins said as they each grabbed one of kagome's wrists and dragged her to one of the back rooms._

_---_

_"So... why am I dressed up in the guy's uniform?"

* * *

_

"Well, you asked if you could help out with anything, and we could always use another host." Kaoru answered with that same devilish smirk.

"Yes... but I'm a_ girl_... and guys also don't generally have _boobs_...unless they're really big guys, but that's different." (no offense) Kagome said looking at herself in the mirror. "-sigh- I guess this would be kinda fun... but first I'll need some linen bandages."

"Oh, I'll go get some." Hikaru said walking out of the back room to get some bandages. He soon came back with some linen cloth. "I got some from the nurse's office, here you go Kagome."

"Thanks." Kagome said and smiled as she took the bandages. "Alright, you two will have to wait outside."

"_Right_." the twins answered as they left the room.

After the twins were out of the room, Kagome took her shirt, jacket, and bra off and bound her breasts with the linen. (sorry, I wasn't sure if everyone would know what she was going to do with the bandages X3). She then put her cloths back on, turned sideways, and looked in the mirror. "Hmm... that'll do just fine." Kagome smiled at her work, and then started to braid her hair tightly at the nape of her neck. (I'll have a pic of her on my DA account soon). When she was done, she heard female voices outside. "Hhmmm... looks like they had to start hosting. I guess I should decide on the personality I want to betray... hhhmmm..." Kagome put her finger to her chin in thought. "Ah-hah! I know, I can be the 'bad-boy' of the group since no one is currently doing that. Also that way I won't have to fake a guy's voice very often if at all! I'm a genius." she thought outloud.

Kagome put her right hand on the handle of the door, her left hand in her pant pocket, and she turned her expression to like that of Sesshomaru Taisho in her History class; semi-cold and cool. (X3 didn't know how else do describe it) She then opened the door.

Tamaki turned to look at her when the door opened, "Ah! Here's our new Host Club member that we were telling you lovely ladies about." he said with a smile, making the girls around him blush at being called lovely.

Kyouya could tell the personality that Kagome chose, somehow, by the look on her face. "For some reason though, he won't tell us his name, and he only comes to the Host Club so he won't be seen around school hours." Kyouya explained.

"_Yeah, said his parents told him to take an afterschool activity or babysit, so he randomly chose a place and it happened to be here._" the twins added in unison.

Kagome was glad they were basically giving the girls a good story so she wouldn't have to come up with one. She noticed she was in the shadows where the girls appaerntly couldn't see her, so she walked slowly towards a window. As soon as she stepped out into the light, she heard multiple gasps, swoons, and compliments. She looked around and noticed _every_ girl in the room was staring at her blushing, so she decided to see what 'talents' she had as a guy. A girl in the crowd was chosen who was almost drooling, and Kagome smirked at her. The girl's eyes widened, she squealed, and then dropped like a rock to the floor... she fainted. Kagome mentally smiled as she changed direction and sat on one of the couches.

Girls that just walked in all designated the 'new guy', as they called him. Hikaru and Kaoru then both got an idea and decided to make a game out of this situation. They then announced that whoever could get the new guy to talk, they could designate the whole Host club at the same time, for the normal time length though. That seemed to spark something in the girls, for every girl in there then designated Kagome, and all tried to get her to talk to them.

---

By the end of the Host Club, no one had succeeded in getting Kagome to say a word to anyone. All of the girls finally left, so Kagome could finally talk to everyone.

"Very well played." Kyouya said as he walked over to Kagome and sat on the couch in front of her.

"Well, it's really not all that hard to pull off when I have a twin brother that acts like this most of the time. About the only one he'll talk to is me." Kagome explained.

"_Your a twin two?_" Hikaru and kaoru asked, Hikaru on the right of Kagome, and Kaoru on the left.

"Yeah, just not identical of course, though we do look a lot alike. I look exactly like him in this outfit, that's for sure." Kagome answered.

"Well, will he ever be coming here?" Tamaki asked.

"Hhhmmm... I'm not sure, my Mom hasn't convinced him yet, why?" Kagome replied.

"Well, if he comes here we could have another twin act!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Not a bad idea, just not twincest. number 1, that's Hikaru and Kaoru's job; number 2, it still creeps me out." Kagome said.

Hikaru and Kaoru sweatdropped.

Kagome noticed the funny looks on the twins' faces, "I didn't say _you_ two creeped me out, I just said the idea of twincest does."

The twins blinked, "_We know_."

"Because if you thought _we_ were creepy..." Hikaru started.

"Then you probably wouldn't even talk to us." Kaoru finished, both of them wearing grins.

"Oh..." Kagome then smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"No no! Don't appologize to them! They're the one who gave you that false thought!" Tamaki said from behind Kagome.

"Ok...? Well anyway I guess I'll talk to Bankotsu when I get home tonight." Kagome said.


	4. Chapter 4

"talking"

'thinking'

"_Hikaru & Kaoru speaking in unison_"

you should basically know the rest... X3 (warning some characters will be out of character due to my inability to keep some of them _in_ character... n.n'

* * *

_preview:_

_Kagome noticed the funny looks on the twins' faces, "I didn't say **you** two creeped me out, I just said the idea of twincest does."_

_The twins blinked, "**We know**."_

_"Because if you thought we were creepy..." Hikaru started._

_"Then you probably wouldn't even talk to us." Kaoru finished, both of them wearing grins._

_"Oh..." Kagome then smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."_

_"No no! Don't appologize to them! They're the one who gave you that false thought!" Tamaki said from behind Kagome._

_"Ok...? Well anyway I guess I'll talk to Bankotsu when I get home tonight." Kagome said.

* * *

_

When Kagome opened her front door, she saw Bankotsu sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Ban, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kagome asked.

"Sure Kag, what's up?" Bankotsu asked as he turned off the TV and turned to his twin sister.

"Well, I was waondering, did Mom talk to you about Ouran yet?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, were you thinking of going?"

"Is that where you are going right now? Mom forgot to tell me."

Kagome nodded.

"Then yes, I'll go there. As long as your there, I'll go, I haven't had anyone to talk to since you left our old Highschool." Bankotsu said with a kind of sad puppy expression.

"You're so cute when you do that!" Kagome squealed. That was one thing she would only do around her brother.

Bankotsu smirked, "I know."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile and sat down on the couch next to her twin. "Ano... there's also something else I wanted to ask you about."

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, there's this thing called the Host Club at Ouran-" Kagome was interupted by Bankotsu.

"Are you in this Host Club?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll do it too." Bankotsu said with a smile.

Kagome smiled too and hugged Bankotsu, "Thanks Bankotsu!" she said, before she explained what they did in the Host club.

"Ah I see, this will be interesting. But... how are we going to convince the other students during school hours that I'm not your twin...?"

"I've already got an idea for that." Kagome said and smiled. "Well, I'll see you in the morning, g'night."

"Night." Bankotsu waved as he turned the TV back on.

* * *

Kagome was walking to the Host Club after school the next day, Kaoru and Hikaru following close beind, her 'brliant', so she called it, plan running through her mind checking it over for any mistakes or problems that could occur. When the trio arrived at the Host Club entrance, Kagome opened the doors and walk over to Kyouya to consult with him about her plan, considering he was the brain of the Host Club. 

"Hmm... I see no problems with your pla-" Kyouya was interupted by Tamaki.

"No! No that's too horrible! I can't let my daughter go through the embarrasement of that!!" Tamaki had anime tears running down his face.

Kyouya sighed as he walked away, not wanting to be near Tamaki right now while he was acting like this. "It's not good to eavesdrop Tamaki..." he said before going to a different part of the room.

'Well, Kyouya agrees, so hopefully there shouldn't be any or at least not that many problems with it... then again, there could be, just ones that wouldn't affect the Host Club...I don't think there's any merrits in telling me about those problems...' Kagome thought with a sweatdrop. She then sighed and looked at Tamaki, "Don't worry so much Tamaki, sheesh..."

Tamaki didn't seem to hear her so she walked away to tell everyone else her plan. "My brother will be coming today after Host Club to get the papers and stuff he needs to go here, and you guys can also come meet him if you want." Kagome said after she finished telling her plan to the other four members of the Host Club.

"Does your brother look a lot like you?" Hunny asked curiously.

"Yep, if I was a guy we would probably be identical twins." Kagome answered with a smile. "Well, I better get changed."

* * *

Kagome was walking back to the Host Club, after getting the papers and everything Bankotsu needed to get into Ouran, with said twin following her down the halls. 

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, watch out for Tamaki, he's a bit... strange... sometimes..." Kagome said as she and Bankotsu were standing in front of the Host Club doors. When she opened the door, she met with Tamaki having anime tears running down his face for the second time that day.

"You think I'm strange?" Tamaki asked before running and sulking in a corner.

Kagome and Bankotsu sweatdropped. "That's Tamaki..." Kagome said to her brother while they walked over to the others.

"I... kinda figured that..." Bankotsu answered with a smirk.

"Well anyways, this is Kyouya, this is Hunny, this is Mori, and these two are the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru whom I still can't tell apart yet, but I'm trying." Kagome said pointing to the appropriate people. "Guys, this is my brother Bankotsu."

* * *

DF: DON'T BEAT ME! I thought I should at least update SOMETHING... anyway, I'll try and get some more chapters for New HighSchool 2... -sighes- 


	5. Chapter 5

"talking"

'thinking'

"_Hikaru & Kaoru speaking in unison_"

you should basically know the rest... X3 (warning some characters will be out of character due to my inability to keep some of them _in_ character... n.n'

* * *

_preview:_

_"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, watch out for Tamaki, he's a bit... strange... sometimes..." Kagome said as she and Bankotsu were standing in front of the Host Club doors. When she opened the door, she met with Tamaki having anime tears running down his face for the second time that day._

_"You think I'm strange?" Tamaki asked before running and sulking in a corner._

_Kagome and Bankotsu sweatdropped. "That's Tamaki..." Kagome said to her brother while they walked over to the others._

_"I... kinda figured that..." Bankotsu answered with a smirk._

_"Well anyways, this is Kyouya, this is Hunny, this is Mori, and these two are the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru whom I still can't tell apart yet, but I'm trying." Kagome said pointing to the appropriate people. "Guys, this is my brother Bankotsu."_

_

* * *

_Kagome ran up to her room and took off the bandages as soon as she and Bankotsu got home. "Ahhhhhhhh..." she sighed in content and sat on her bed while she took off the rest of her uniform. "My chest is kinda sore..." she wimpered. 

"Kagome? You alright?" Bankotsu's voice came from outside her door along with a knock.

"Yeah, I just need some ice for my boobs... they aren't quite used to the abuse I've been giving them with the linen bandages squishing them down. I hope I'll get used to the bandages since I'm going to be wearing them all day now..." Kagome explained as she put a bra, tank top, and shorts on.

Bankotsu chuckled, "I'll get some ice for the girls."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile and brushed her hair. Once she was done, she walked downstairs where Bankotsu was waiting at the bottom with two small ice bags wrapped in wash-cloths. "Thank you!" she said as she hugged her brother then took the bags and shoved one in each of her bra cups. "Much better..." she sighed with a goofy grin.

Bankotsu chuckled again at his sister's antics and went into the livingroom with her to watch some TV before dinner and bed. (sorry for that but I thought it was funny so nya! XP hope guys aren't reading this n.n)

* * *

Kagome and Bankotsu walked into the Ouran gates for their first day at school together. The entire female population in sight was looking at the both of them, and whispers like 'Who are the new guys? They're so cute!' and 'Look! It's that new boy from the Host Club! -squeal-' could be heard. 

Kagome snickered as her brother flinched at the squeal and turned to whisper in his ear, "Don't worry I'm sure we'll get used to it sometime."

"I don't know about that..." Bankotsu answered with a slightly worried expression.

* * *

Both Kagome and Bankotsu escaped into the third music room and leaned on the back of the doors panting. 

"Yeesh... those girls are like rabid wolves outside the Host Club." Kagome said as she straightened herself and helped Bankotsu straighten himself also.

"You're telling m- Uh... why is everyone dressed in costumes?" Bankotsu asked, looking at the samurai costumes curiously, then switched his gaze to Kagome.

"I don't know, they said nothing about dressing up." Kagome said as she looked to Tamaki for answers.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that we cosplay sometimes!" Tamaki said cheerfully as he ran over to Kagome and was going to hug her before Bankotsu stepped in front of her with a stern look towards him. Tamaki stopped an inch away from Bankotsu and stared up at him since he was semi-crouched.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, "And what exactly were you gonna do to my sister?"

Tamaki gulped and backed off with his hands up defensively saying, "Uh nothing, nothing." the Host Club sweatdropped, including Kagome.

"Kago-chan's brother is scary..." Hunny said from Mori's shoulder and the rest of the Host's nodded, with the exception of Kyouya and Kagome of course.

"Well, that's why he's the 'bad-boy' twin and I'm the 'good' twin in our little 'good twin badboy twin' act for Hosting." Kagome smiled.

"Good twin badboy twin act?" Bankotsu asked.

"Oh that's right you haven't heard my oh-so-brilliant plan yet have you?" Kagome asked and when Bankotsu shook his head she explained that he would act like _he_ was the one coming to to just the Host Club in the afternoons. "And I, your twin brother, dressed up like a girl because I was rebelling against you unless you came here with me. So, you decided to come here to stop me from dressing like a girl and further embarrasing myself and you." Kagome explained the rest cheerfully. "Oh yeah, and we're playing good twin bad-boy twin for Hosting... kinda like good cop bad cop I guess." she shrugged.

Bankotsu sweatdropped, "That's my sister for you, always making up wierd plans... and yet for some reason they always seem to work."

"You two should get changed, I left two uniforms in the back. You two can change in there." Kyouya said as he started walking toward the third music room entrance to let the girls in.

**

* * *

**Once Hosting was finally over, Bankotsu and Kagome were back in their school uniforms and sitting on one of the couches talking with eachother. 

The others were scattered about the room talking, or in Hunny's case shoveling as much cake as he could into his mouth before he and Mori left for home.

Kagome had let her hair down, and it draped over her shoulders, down her back, and framed her face beautifully. The Host that noticed this, was currently staring at her and ignoring his twin without noticing.

"Uh, you listening?" The twin asked.

"Huh? Oh... sorry, I missed that could you say it again?" he answered.

"Ah, nevermind. So... why were you staring at Kagome? Do you _like _her?" the twin teased and grinned as the other's cheeks turned a tiny bit pink as he protested-

"I wasn't." and turned away with a slight pout.

"Sure..." the other whispered under is breath. (-snickers- so the twin is starting to like Kagome a little... so which one is it? thought I'd give a large hint didn't you X3 both of them won't get a crush on Kagome, just one. You gotta figure out which one it is, Kaoru or Hikaru? tell me who you think it is in your review X3)

"So what are we having for dinner tonight? Mom said she wasn't going to be home til really late..." Kagome said as she put her finger to her chin in thought.

"I could always cook something." Bankotsu offered with a grin.

"Uh, Ban the last time you _tried_ to cook you almost burnt the kitchen down... and the rest of the house..." Kagome said with a sweatdrop.

"I know I was just kiddin' with you." Bankotsu smiled. The two turned on the couch so they had their backs facing eachother and leaned against the other's back.

"You two should use that pose for Hosting..." A voice appeared.

Shivers ran up Kagome's back in surprise and Bankotsu could feel them as they both turned to the creepy voice. "Kyouya you scared me!" Kagome glared. "Anyways, it's how we think."

Tamaki came rushing over, "KAWAIIIII!!"

Kagome and Bankotsu covered their ears before saying in unison, "_Don't yell so close to us, sheesh!_"

"Sorry." Tamaki blushed out of embarrassment and had to refrain himself from saying 'Kawaii' again when they said the same thing at the same time... sure Hikaru and Kaoru did it all the time, but it was only cute to him when a brother and _sister_ did it.

"-sigh- So what _are_ we gonna eat tonight?" Kagome asked again and Bankotsu lightly shrugged.

"_You could always come to our house and eat_." Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind the couch; in otherwords to the side of Kagome and Bankotsu.

Kagome 'Eeped' and almost fell off the couch but two pairs of hands cought her in time."Phew... Thanks guys." she smiled up at the other set of twins.

"So how about our offer?" Hikaru asked.

"We even have twin maids." Kaoru added with a grin.

"_So how about it_?" they asked in unison.

Kagome and Bankotsu looked at eachother, shrugged, then faced Hikaru and Kaoru again, answering, "_Sure_."

* * *

DF14: -is dumbfounded- O.O wow... this story has 56 alerts... that might not be a lot for some of you but for me it is... THANK YOU!! XD But if this story is on your alert list, I ask... please at least review once -puppy dog eyes- please! at least once! -pouts- 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OTHER SHOW I PUT IN THIS AND PROBABLY THE NEXT CHAPTER KAY? You'll see what I mean once you read X3

* * *

"talking" 

'thinking'

"_Hikaru & Kaoru speaking in unison_"

you should basically know the rest... X3 (warning some characters will be out of character due to my inability to keep some of them _in_ character... n.n'

* * *

_preview:_

_"**You could always come to our house and eat**." Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind the couch; in otherwords to the side of Kagome and Bankotsu._

_Kagome 'Eeped' and almost fell off the couch but two pairs of hands cought her in time."Phew... Thanks guys." she smiled up at the other set of twins._

_"So how about our offer?" Hikaru asked._

_"We even have twin maids." Kaoru added with a grin._

_"**So how about it**?" they asked in unison._

_Kagome and Bankotsu looked at eachother, shrugged, then faced Hikaru and Kaoru again, answering, "**Sure**."_

_

* * *

_

"Wow... that's gonna be a lot of twins in onw place, huh Takeshi?" Hunny asked as they two sets of twins left for the Hiitachin Mansion.

"Aa." Mori answered.

Tamaki's eyes were big and watery and he protested, "I WANT TO EAT DINNER WITH KAGOME-CHAN!" before resorting to his corner of gloom. (thanks again Hope-chan X3)

-- Hiitachin Mansion --

It was already after dinner and Kagome and Bankotsu were in one of the many game rooms the Hiitachin twins owned, and they were all laughing as they talked with eachother.

"Next time maybe you tow should come over for dinner at our shrine." Kagome offered and smiled.

"Yeah, what about tomorrow night? Mom said she would be home in time tomorrow." Bankotsu added.

"_Yeah_!" Hikaru and Kaoru both answered with devilish grins.

Kagome's face turned serious, "And don't even think of bringing the whole Host Club you two..."

They both sighed and said, "_That's no fun Kagome-chan..._"

"How'd you know we were thinking of doing that?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah we could've been planning something else." Hikaru added with another grin.

"I may have only been around you two for a few days so far, but everytime you had those grins on your faces you pranked someone... most times it's Tamaki, but I wouldn't hold it to you not to prank other people as well..." Kagome said with a grin of her own before finishing, "Hikaru, Kaoru." she pointed to each twin.

The Hiitachin twin's eyes widened as she pointed to the correct twin as she said their names.

"You... you can _already_ tell us apart after being around us for just _three days_?" Kaoru asked. (I think it's been 3 days so far... so it's Wednesday night, 'kay?)

"We'll see about that." Hikaru grinned. "We're gonna test you with the-"

"_Which one is Hikaru Game!_" Hikaru and Kaoru finished in unison.

Hikaru got the hats, they both put them on, and ran around in circles before stopping and asking in unison, "_Ok, Kagome. Which one of us is Hikaru, and which one is Kaoru?_"

Kagome pointed to each twin and said, "You're Hikaru, and you're Kaoru, and don't try telling me I'm wrong because I know I'm right." she smiled.

They were both surprised that she could _actually _tell them apart, even when they hide their different hairstyles. Hikaru was the first to speak, "How..."

"Can you tell us apart after being around us for only _three _days?" Kaoru finished.

"It's easy really, Hikaru is more rambunctious and boisterous, not in a bad way of course, and is usually the one making up most of the pranks. Whereas Kaoru is more calm and settled and he simply goes along with the pranks to get a good laugh." Kagome smiled again at their stunned expressions.

"Not even the Host Club can tell us apart with the hats on..." Kaoru said as Hikaru nodded in agreement.

"Well, now you have someone who _can _tell you two apart." Kagome walked over and put her arms around both of the twins' necks making both blush a pretty red, and also earning a laugh from Kagome. "One thing you definitely have in common is you're _both_ easy to make blush!" she laughed somemore.

'_Actually... only you can make us blush Kagome..._' they both thought with smiles as they both wrestled her to the ground and pinned her while Bankotsu came over and started tickling his twin.

After a few hours of wrestling and mercyless tickling, the two pairs of twins were laying on the ground, pooped.

Kagome looked at a clock on the wall and her eyes widened. "Oh no! It's 11:45!" she squeaked sitting up straight. "Our house is almost an hour away from here... _and _I'm sure Mom and Dad are already asleep... we don't have a key to the house either..."

"They'll probably be pretty ticked in the morning too..." Bankotsu said also sitting up.

"_You two could always stay here for the night, we have plenty of guest rooms_." Hikaru and Kaoru offered, both sitting up as well.

"Would that really be alright?" Kagome asked hopefully. She really didn't like going out at night anyway.

"_Of course!_" they both answered with smiles plastered in their faces.

"Thank you!" Kagome said as she tackled the nearest twin to her, Hikaru, and landed back on the ground with an 'oomph!' from him as well as a slight dusting of pink.

Hikaru grinned and patted Kagome's back. Kaoru pouted, "I suggested it too you know..."

Kagome grinned as she got off of Hikaru and hugged Kaoru also, promptly making him blush as well.

Bankotsu laughed at his sister's antics with the fellow twins. "Looks like you guys saved our butts again."

"_Again_?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and even Kagome asked together.

"We didn't know what we were gonna do for dinner remember Kag?" Bankotsu said with a smirk as Kagome's clueless face changed.

"Oh yeah! Thanks again for the meal, it was great!" Kagome said with yet another smile.

The twins laughed, "_Your welcome_."

"For the fifth time." Hikaru grinned.

"We should probably be getting to bed, it's almost 12:00 now. So where are the guest rooms? And we can just share a room too, it'll be easier." Bankotsu asked.

"_Follow us_." Kaoru and Hikaru answered as they led Kagome and Bankotsu into one of the guest rooms.

Once they were in the guest room, Hikaru and Kaoru said goodnight before leaving for their room.

"Hey Ban, do you have an extra T-shirt with you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, hang on a second." Bankotsu said as he dug through his bookbag that he brought into the room. He got out a white blue T-shirt and handed it to Kagome while he turned around.

"Thanks, I have shorts but no shirt... and I don't want to sleep in a button up shirt... Oh, what about you?" Kagome asked as she finished and bankotsu turned around to face her.

"Uh, shirtless? Like always?" He answered with a smirk as he took his shirt and pants off. (Ok, I don't know about everyone else but, I've seen my older brother in just boxers and it doesn't bug me, so I figure it wouldn't Kag either since they're brother and sister.)

"Oh yeah... I forgot you do that..." Kagome shrugged as she crawled into the bed with Bankotsu, and cuddled next to him for extra warmth. (AW! isn't that TWEET! no thats not a spelling error... I'll shut up now -.-')

* * *

"SHE DID WHAT!!" Tamaki protested loudly. 

The Hiitachin twins grinned mischeviously as they repeated themselves, "_We said, Kagome spent the night at our house last night._"

"Because we had so much _fun_..." Hikaru started.

"That time passed by fast and before we knew it, it was past 11:30p.m." Kaoru finished.

-Tamaki's innermind theatre-

"-giggle- Oh Hikaru, Kaoru stop! That tickles! -giggle-" -sheets rustling.

"_Aren't we having so much fun Kagome?_"

-end- (Tamaki has somewhat of a perverted mind doesn't he? But... the way the twins said it did kinda insinuate that... plus the fact they did say Bankotsu ALSO spent the night X3 they're so mean to Tama)

Tamaki was blushing _madly_ at the thought, and the twins grinned.

Just then, Kagome and Bankotsu walked into the Host Club and Tamaki ran up to Kagome.

"Is it true my daughter?? Did you spend the night with the twins and do things?" Tamaki jumped to conclusions.

Kagome looked at the twins and grinned as she caught onto their little game. She then faced Tamaki with a bright smile as she answered. "Yep! We did _lots _of things last night! It was soooo fun. Right Hikaru? Kaoru?" Said twins walked over to Kagome and put their arms around her shoulders. (Tama is gonna be in bold, Kagome in regular, and the twins in italics, or italics bold when they speak together for this next part)

"**Y-you did**?!"

"_Sure did, we should do it again too, right Hikaru_?"

"_Mmhm_."

"Well don't forget, this time you two are coming to my house tonight. Maybe I should return the favor and let you two spend the night at _my _house this time.

"_Sounds good to me, what about you Kaoru?_"

"_No objections here_."

"**W-w-w-w-w-w-w-WHAT**?!"

"We'll have _extra _fun tonight."

" **-O.O- -runs to corner of gloom-**" (-snickers- poor Tamaki. Ok, back to normal type for everyone)

Kagome, Bankotsu, Hikaru, and Kaoru all burst out laughing. Once kagome sobered up she walked over to Tamaki and put a hand on his shoulder, "Oh Tamaki you're too fun! We were just joking around okay? We didn't do anything like _that _last night. Plus Bankotsu was there with me ok?" Kagome smiled as Tamaki looked up at her with Anime tears in his eyes.

"R-really?" Tamaki's expression changed as he stood up and grabbed Kagome's hands. "You'll have to come to my house too one time!" he said excitedly.

Kagome giggled, "Ok, and Bankotsu too of course."

"Mmhm mmhm!" Tamaki nodded enthusiastically. (big word, clap for me! -claps-)

While this was going on a certain twin felt a small pang of jealousy.

"Jealous are we?" His twin whispered in his ear.

"No..." he said and looked the other way with pink cheeks.

"Hrm... You know what? I have an idea!" Kagome said as she let go of Tamaki's hands and motioned for the rest of the Host Club to come to her. Hunny decided he wanted to climb onto her back while he listened, and Mori smiled. (again... AW!)

"What's your idea Kago-chan?" Hunny asked excitedly.

"I was thinking, we could have a cookout this Saturday! But no Kyouya we aren't bringing the girls along for profit. Besides I want to spend time with all you guys, for a good length of time, _without _squealing girls at every corner so I can get to know you a little better I guess... Oh I don't know I just like to have fun with my friends!" Kagome answered excitedly.

"That sounds fun! Will there be cake?" Hunny asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Hunny you know those eyes don't work on me." Kagome grinned, "But yes there will be cake."

"Yay!" Hunny jumped off of Kagome's back and went to find his bunny to tell it the news.

"Sooo... is everyone else ok with this?" Kagome asked with hopefull eyes.

Tamaki exclaimed, "KAWAIIIIIII!! Of course! I wouldn't pass up a whole day with my own daughter!"

"Aa." Mori also agreed.

"_Of course we'll come._" the twins grinned.

"What about you Kyouya??" Kagome pouted since he was being so silent.

Kyouya smiled and said, "Of course."

"Awesome!" Kagome said as she lunged at Kyouya, catching him off guard sending him to the floor. Kagome started laughing... and surprisingly, so did Kyouya.

The mood was light and happy, even Bankotsu was smiling a chatting a bit during hosting hours. Almost every girl in the room squealed at his voice, since it wasn't deep, but still slightly boyish with a masculine undertone. (that's the best way I could think of to describe his voice X3)

-- at the Higurashi shrine --

Kagome and Bankotsu led Kaoru and Hikaru inside the shrine, and Kagome headed straight for the kitchen where she heard her mother washing dishes. Bankotsu, Hikaru. and Kaoru all of a sudden heard a loud squeal that didn't belong to Kagome and a loud shout of, 'That's a great idea! I'd love to have all of your friends over Kagome!'

Kagome walked out of the kitchen with a smile, "I'm sure you heard about the cookout news." Everyone nodded with grins. "Well, she said you two can stay the night here if you really want to. I mean, I know it's no mansion, but..."

The twins shook there heads, "_No, but it'll do just fine_."

Kagome smiled, "Great! So, let's get started shall we?"

After dinner, Bankotsu, Kagome, Kaoru, and Hikaru all romped around again like they did at the mansion. Yes that includes Kagome being pinned by Hikaru and Kaoru while Bankotsu once again mercilessly(sp?) tickled her until it was time for bed. Bankotsu stayed in Kagome's room with her while Kaoru and Hikaru stayed in Bankotsu's room.

* * *

-Saturday- 

Kagome was almost bouncing off the walls waiting for the cookout time to start. Along with the Host Club Kagome and Bankotsu also invited a lot of their friends from their old school. As the doorbell rang, Kagome shot past Bankotsu who laughed at her excitement as he walked to the kitchen to help get the dishes needed for the cookout.

Kagome opened the front door and squealed, "Ichimaru!!" as she lunged at the guy who caught her with skill and walked in the door, shutting it behind him with his foot. Apparently she does this a lot to him. "Ichimaru! I'm so glad to see you! I haven't seen you in ages! I missed you so much! How old are you now? How long are you staying?" You could definitely tell Kagome was excited to see Ichimaru. (Yes peoples! Ichimaru Gin off of Bleach has ENTERED THE BUILDING! Hell yes! XD)

Ichimaru laughed, "Hey Kagome, and we talked on the phone a week ago, remember? I'm turning 17 tomorrow and I'll be staying here for a week or so."

Kagome's eyes widened as she gasped, "That's right! Is that why you came?" she asked eagerly.

"Actually no, I wouldn't have even been able to come if it wasn't for Aunt Kira. (Kag's Mom)" Ichimaru admitted. "I came all this way to visit you!" he said with a grin.

"Really?" Kagome asked with an ear-reaching smile. As soon as Ichimaru nodded with a smile of his own, Kagome hugged him again while she was still in his arms. (So he's OOC but he's still awesome!)

Bankotsu walked to the front door once he and Kira were done putting everything outside. "Hey, Ichcimaru. Good to see you." he grinned.

Kagome detached herself from Ichimaru as the doorbell rang again. Once she opened the door, she grinned, "Hey Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki! C'mere I want you guys to meet someone!" she said excitedly as she led them to the backyard where Ichimaru and Bankotsu had migrated to wait for everyone else to arrive as they talked. "Ok guys, meet one of the best cousins in all time!"

Ichimaru stood and bowed, "I'm Ichimaru."

"Tamaki."

"Kaoru."

"Hikaru." they all answered as the returned the gesture.

Kagome once again left everyone out in the backyard as the doorbell rang again. "Woah, a lot of you are here this time!" she said excited. "I'm so glad you guys could make it! "C'mon and meet a couple of friends from Ouran." she grinned as she went back out to the backyard. "Hey Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki! I want you guys to meet some more guys!"

"You sure have a lot of _guy _friends Kagome." Tamaki said suspiciously.

"She gets along better with guys than girls." Bankotsu explained.

"Hey! I have one girl friend..." Kagome pouted making all the guys laugh. "Anyway, this is Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru. Guys, this is Ichigo, Hatsuharu, Neji, Kiba, and Mugen... Uh that's the doorbell again... I got it!" she said as she rushed to the door again.

Everyone outside heard a squeal, and Tamaki and the twins came rushing in.

What they saw was Kagome clinging to a guy with a strange hat that looked like it had cat ears. A certain twin all of a sudden felt a little saddened at the sight.

"Kankuro!" Kagome squealed. "Hey where's Uncle Sesshomaru and Gaara?" she asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh they're behind me, Dad was getting stuff out of the car and Gaara had to help him 'cause I rushed to the door." Kankuro grinned.

The twin was surprised at first, though he didn't show it. He breathed a sigh of relief as she ran to a car out front.

The other twin leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Did you think he was her boyfriend?" he teased.

He blushed with embarrasment. "I guess I did..." he admitted.

The other twin's ears perked, "Ah what's this? So you've stopped denying it now-

* * *

And now the next chapter will finish what the other twin was saying and reveal which twin likes Kags 'cause it's too annoying to hide it too long X3. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! X3 , people could not resist the cuteness of my fox pouting and puppy eyes... Nah I'm j/k, anyway, review! X3 

(sorry to fool you guys, but I had to fix a couple things in this chapter so I re-posted it)


	7. Chapter 7

DF14: Don't worry! This one IS the next chapter! n.n Ok, I'm not doing that stupid waiting for review thing X3 Gotch'a didn't I? Eh, I just needed an excuse to have enough time to come up with the idea for the next chapter n.n' I'm lazy, as you people most likely figured by now lol. Anyway, the twin is revealed in this chapter! XD

Hikaru & Kaoru: _You finally find out which one of us it is!_

DF14: T.T Though it's probaby no surprise since it shows it at the top of the story now... grr...

* * *

"talking" 

'thinking'

"_Hikaru & Kaoru speaking in unison_"

you should basically know the rest... X3 (warning some characters will be out of character due to my inability to keep some of them _in_ character... n.n'

* * *

_preview:_

_What they saw was Kagome clinging to a guy with a strange hat that looked like it had cat ears. A certain twin all of a sudden felt a little saddened at the sight._

_"Kankuro!" Kagome squealed. "Hey where's Uncle Sesshomaru and Gaara?" she asked curiously._

_"Hm? Oh they're behind me, Dad was getting stuff out of the car and Gaara had to help him 'cause I rushed to the door." Kankuro grinned._

_The twin was surprised at first, though he didn't show it. He breathed a sigh of relief as she ran to a car out front._

_The other twin leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Did you think he was her boyfriend?" he teased._

_He blushed with embarrasment. "I guess I did..." he admitted._

_The other twin's ears perked, "Ah what's this? So you've stopped denying it now-_

* * *

-Kaoru?" Hikaru grinned. 

Kaoru simply walked back outside.

"Ok Uncle Sesshomaru, Gaara, Kankuro! These are three of my friends from Ouran, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kao... ru... Hey where'd he go?" Kagome asked looking around.

"He went back outside." Hikaru answered with a grin.

"Oh... well uh, this is my Uncle Sesshomaru, and my two cousins Gaara and Kankuro. Ok, picture Hikaru, but with hair parted on the other side and that's what Kaoru looks like, kay?" Everyone sweatdropped. "I'ma go find him so you can be _properly _introduced to him!" she said before she ran outside in search of said twin.

The doorbell rang again but this time Kagome didn't hear it, so Bankotsu lanswered it. He grinned once he saw who it was. "Kagome's in the backyard, she'll be happy to see you."

---

Kagome was looking around the backyard, but she couldn't spot Kaoru. "Hmm... I wonder where he went..." she asked out loud.

"Where who went?" a voice appeared at Kagome's ear.

"AAHH!!" Kagome turned and smacked one of two behind her out of reflex. "Oh I'm sorry!"

The person rubbed his cheek, "Ugh...You pack a punch Kagome-chan..." while the one next to him chuckled.

"You know not to surprise her." the other said.

Kagome blinked, then smiled hugely as she tackled the two in front of her to the ground. "Itachi!! Naruto!!"

Itachi and Naruto laughed along with Kagome as they helped her stand. Tamaki had followed them out curiously, he wanted to know why Kagome would be so happy to see the two guys.

"Is one of them your boyfriend or something?" Hikaru asked from behind Tamaki, eyeing the two boys.

Kagome sighed, "No, these two are _eachother's _boyfriends." she smiled.

Tamaki looked confused.

Itachi laughed, "Uh, we're gay. And this lovable fox is my boyfriend Naruto." Itachi rubbed his nose against Naruto's, making said fox-boy blush cutely.

Kagome laughed at the two, then sighed whistfully. "You're so lucky you two, I wish I had someone." At this Hikaru's ear perked and mischevious grin spread across his face.

Itachi looked at Kagome with a grin, "Well, that Koga guy asked you out before, but you never answered him."

Kagome shivered, "Please, I'm not desperate."

Itachi and Naruto laughed while Tamaki and Hikaru just watched, not quite getting the joke.

"Oh, I better get back to finding Kaoru, you guys...er... mingle." Kagome made a face of disgust at the wierd word as she walked away, making the four boys laugh.

Kagome started wandering around their yard again, but she still couldn't seem to find Kaoru. 'I wonder where he went.' she thought to herself as she decided to walk around the house to the front. Kagome sighed and sat under the Goshinboku(sp?) tree. "Where did he go...? Is he upset about something?" Kagome let out a light gasp. "I hope I didn't make him uncomfortable by bringing so many new people to the BBQ..."

"Uh, I don't mean to pry but, who are you looking for?" a voice asked from beside her.

Kagome peeked to her right and came face to face with Kaoru. She smiled brightly and answered enthusiastically, "There you are!"

Kaoru blushed a bit at how close she was and straightened, "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, I wanted you to meet Uncle Sesshou and my two cousins Gaara and Kankuro. Um... I didn't make you uncomfortable or anything by bringing so many people to the BBQ did I? I know some people don't like crowds of people they don't know... Or are you upset about something? Is it something I did?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Kaoru blinked, then broke out in laughter. "No, no! That's not why I came outside, I'm not mad about anything. Even if I was I doubt it'd be something you did." Kaoru smiled, then blushed bright red when he realized what exactly he said.

Kagome smiled, "Good. Now, come on back, the food should be ready in a few minutes!" she said and grabbed his hand, dragging the poor twin to the backyard.


End file.
